Broken Promise
by Loreelei1973
Summary: This takes place right after Ellen's and Jo's death. It introduces a OC that is Ellen's daughter from a previous encounter. I'm sure people will not like that but oh well...a lot of people dislike OCs, lol. Anyway, I might come back and do a prequel. This is for fun but let me know of grammatical errors, etc. I am sure there are plenty I missed.


Casey Ann ran up the steps and burst into the house yelling, "Momma! Jo!"

She stumbled into Bobby's wheelchair as he quickly rolled into her path and almost fell into his lap.

"Whoa there...slow down, " he muttered as he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"I'm sorry, Bobby; where's momma?" She looked around quickly as she turned in a circle searching.

Sam was sitting on the couch and he looked up at her with his sad eyes as Bobby was answering, "We're sorry, Casey, they..."

Casey interrupted him with a shout, "Dean Winchester!"

Dean stepped into the room, beer bottle in hand. His face looked old and tired.

"Where's my momma? Where's my sister?", she demanded panic beginning to rise in her chest. She was having a hard time breathing.

He only stared at her as he drank the last of his beer. Sam tried to tell her what Bobby started.

"Casey Ann, Ellen and Jo are..."

Casey interrupted with a "Shut up, Sam." She never took her eyes off Dean.

"Where are they, Dean? I want to hear from your mouth. Where are they?", she wanted to yell it but it only came out sounding strangled.

He only turned and went for another beer. She practically vaulted over Bobby to follow him into the kitchen. He was facing the fridge, opened beer bottle in hand but he had not started drinking it.

She began pounding on his back as hard as she could, "Where are they?! You promised me! Where are they?! You stood in this house and promised me you would bring them home! You promised me!"

Dean moved away from her pounding fists and answered with a hard tone, "I only told you that to shut you up." He refused to look at her as he took a drink from his bottle.

With a sob she grabbed his beer and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass. Casey stood almost panting with her inability to draw in a deep breath and then with what sounded like a wounded animal wail, she ran out into the salvage yard weeping.

Bobby and Sam had stayed out of the kitchen, listening; but, when Dean spoke so harshly to her, Sam stood up and went to the kitchen door. Casey Ann had to push past him to leave. Sam watched her slam out the the door then turned back to reprimand Dean's response but froze when he saw his elder brother stumble back against the beer stained wall and slide down it into the broken glass, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, face covered with his hands.

"Dean...", he started brokenly but couldn't think of anything to say so backed away into the living room giving Bobby a grief filled look before turning to walk out onto the porch. Sam stared out across the broken and damaged vehicles that reflected the state of the people around him.

A moment later, Dean came out. Sam would never had known he had been so upset earlier if he had not seen Dean with his own eyes. The only indicator was his red rimmed eyes. He could easily shrug that off as being exhaustion. Dean didn't speak but just stood slump shouldered beside him on the porch before stepping off out into the yard to look for her.

Dean found her sitting in the dirt behind a broken down pickup truck. Casey's sobs had stopped and she just sat there, a blank look on her face. Although he had came up on her quietly she still knew he was there.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for hitting you.", she rasped with a voice ragged from weeping. "They knew the score going in. So did I."

Disregarding how goofy it looked, he crouched down behind her. Sitting down heavily-almost seeming as if he had fallen and he planted a boot on either side of her and pulled her back against himself. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Your sister was foolish and brave, she saved me from hell hounds. In doing so, she got hurt really bad."

He tightened his arms around her as Casey shuddered, knowing the damage a hellhound could inflict.

He continued, "Your mah..." His voice broke and he continued , "Ellen refused to leave Jo by herself. Together they gave us a chance to get away. They were both brave."

Casey began to weep quietly, "What about me? She left me alone "

Dean cleared his throat, "Ellen knew you wouldn't be alone. You have Bobby. And Sam and..."

Dean pressed his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. His voice was muffled when he said, "I am here...I'll take care of you."

Casey snorted softly, "You can't take care of everyone, Dean."

"I can sure as hell try," he answered fiercely.

Later she and Sam worked together to fix something to eat and it was a very silent meal. Sam also helped her clean up while Bobby and Dean discussed what the next step would be.

When they finished, they joined the men in Bobby's office. Casey tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful as her jaw seemed to unhinge. Dean caught sight of it and said,"I think I'll turn in."

Bobby and Sam gave him queer looks at that sudden announcement as it was only 10:00-extremely early for him.

Their looks grew bewildered as he pushed himself up out of his chair and stood expectantly by Casey's chair. She looked at him blinking like an owl, she too was confused. When she didn't move, he scooped her up and started up the stairs.

Bobby's jaw dropped open slightly and Sam got up halfway out of his chair. They both watched dumbfounded as she didn't protest but rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her up to bed. They sat in shocked silence as the floorboards creaked over head under their weight and they heard them climb into the old iron bed Bobby kept in the spare bedroom. They looked at each other when it grew quiet and it was obvious the elder Winchester was actually going to sleep.

When Dean felt her breathing slow, he eased up and went back downstairs.

The two men stopped in mid conversation when they heard the stairs creak under his barefeet. They stared as Dean went casually to the kitchen and got a beer. He came back rubbing his hair with his free hand, making it stand up in whorls and spikes.

"What?!", he demanded as they continued to stare in silence.

"What the hell was all that, boy? She doesn't need you screwin' her around like an idjit," Bobby demanded when Dean sat down across from him.

Dean rubbed his eyes and muttered, "It's not like that Bobby. "

"Then enlighten me, Romeo; because, a guy don't just sweep a girl off like Rhett Butler with Scarlett and then expect the girl will be alright with an I don't give a damn"


End file.
